The Fourth Military Branch
by idontknow826
Summary: What if there was another military branch other than the first three? (sucky summary is sucky; rated T just in case; I gave Levi a much cleaner mouth; many OC's; possible Eremika) R&R please!
1. Prologue

The Fourth Military Branch

Prologue

Armin P.O.V.

I walked in the doorway and stopped in my tracks. I stared in shock at Ms. Hanji's office; the place looked like it was hit by a giant, paper tsunami. There were files and papers covering the floor, pencils and other writing utensils were scattered everywhere, diagrams of the titan anatomy and little notes covered nearly every inch of the walls, and more paper was stacked into towers that could be taller than Commander Erwin! _No wonder Captain Levi hates going in here,_ I thought as I walked around a giant stack of files. As soon as I could make out a desk against the wall, I began searching every inch I could for the desired document Hanji needed for her research. _Sheesh, how can she find stuff in here?_ I sighed, and placed what is most likely the 20th paper, that _wasn't_ what I needed, somewhere else. I moved a file over and finally saw what I was looking for. "Ah-ha," I said out loud. I swiftly picked up the paper and happened to see the name of a file buried underneath it: _Fourth Military Branch_. Curious, I picked it up, then, Hanji had slammed the door open and I dropped the file out of surprise. "Armin! Did you find it yet?" Hanji asked cheerily. I stared at the now scattered papers that lay at my feet, all titled _Fourth Military Branch_. "Armin?" Hanji poked me, trying to get a reaction. "Huh?" I turned to her, "O-oh, yeah, I found it." She looked excited. "GREAT! Now we can possibly figure out why titans are immune to most injuries except for the neck!" then, she grabbed my wrist, and dragged me out to the hallway, while she rambled on about why she thinks titans do this and that.

*TIME SKIP! \(owo)/*

I made my way to the mess hall, and sat with Eren and Mikasa. "Hey Armin," Eren greeted "Did you know we're having another expedition soon?"

"No, my squad leader didn't say anything about another expedition coming up," I raised an eyebrow and Mikasa nodded in agreement, her face as stoic as usual but I could tell that she was confused as well.

"Really? But, Commander Erwin was talking to Levi about it. It sounded pretty important so I figured everyone would know." Eren tilted his head and stared in confusion, "He said something about 'recruiting them back', what do you think that means?" Mikasa and I shrugged. _Maybe it has something to do with that Fourth branch thing?_ I scrunched my eyebrows and frowned in confusion at the thought. "Armin? Are you ok?" my friends stared at me.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and they relaxed. Jean, Connie, Sasha, and the others soon joined us and began talking about other topics. But I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy thinking about those files from earlier…


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. If I did, season 2 would be out already.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Suspicions**

Mikasa P.O.V.

A few days after Eren told Armin and me about the possible expedition, I was soon called to Commander Erwin's office. "Cadet Ackerman, I wanted to inform you that you shall be in Captain Levi's Special Ops Squad from now on." My eyes widened, only a few months into the Survey Corps and I was already being promoted. Well, I guess the fact that the former members of the said squad have died also kind of helped. [Author: The fandom salutes you, Petra, Erd/Eldo, Gunther, and Auruo/Olou] "Yes sir, I shall take on my new position with pride," I said. Then I saluted and proceeded out, "Oh, and by the way Cadet," the Commander began and I turned around, "tell Cadet Arlert to come by my office." I nodded and walked out the door. Personally, I wasn't too excited with being in the same squad as that Shorty, Levi, but at least I'll be with Eren.

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP~*

I walked into the mess hall and got my food, but as I did, I heard some quiet conversations going on that sounded a lot like what Eren talked about: the expedition that no one was told about. Apparently, the cadets had only overheard Commander Erwin talk about it with their Squad Leaders as well, or something like that. Once I got my food, I headed to my normal table, only to remember that I was in the Special Ops Squad now, so I headed to the table where members would normally sit. While walking over there, I wondered who else was in my new squad, other than Eren and that Shor- I mean _Captain_ Shorty as I must call him now. As I neared the table, my question was answered, and I was quite happy with them. The squad consisted of Eren and Levi, as expected, but it also included Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Ymir, and Christa. I set my food down and greeted them with my old stoic expression. But, on the inside, I was overjoyed I would be able to work more closely with my friends.

Eren P.O.V.

When I saw who was placed in my squad, I was overjoyed (maybe less at Jean, a.k.a. Horseface being there though). Sitting down, I began talking to Armin and the rest of the group, as much as I could… all Sasha was really doing was getting bread stuffed in her mouth by Mikasa for begging for food, and Connie was arguing with Jean about who really knows or cares what. Ymir, Christa and Armin were just making idle chit chat, although Armin seemed to be getting a little scared of Ymir. All the while though, Captain Levi wasn't anywhere to be found. I looked around for him, but I couldn't see him. I got up, "Eren, where are you going?" Mikasa asked, and soon everyone's eyes were on me, in my squad that is, "Ah, I just need to use the bathroom, I'll be back soon," oldest excuse in the book, I know, but it's the best I could come up with. If Mikasa found out where I was really going, she wouldn't hesitate to jump in. I swear, as much as I secretly appreciate it, it can get pretty annoying. "I think I'll go too," I looked at Armin, who was already getting up. "A-alright then, come on," dang it, I stuttered now everyone's sure to be suspicious!

Armin and I walked down the hallway in silence. Then, Armin spoke up, "So, what are you really out here for?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Eren, I know you don't need to actually use the bathroom, we aren't walking anywhere near there, and you're not very good at lying." Armin stared at me.

"Alright, fine. You caught me," I held up my hands in surrender, "I'm just going to see where-" suddenly, I heard whispering up ahead in the hallway. Grabbing Armin, I pull him with me into a nearby room. I put my hand over his mouth and signaled him to be quiet as the voices neared us.

"Are you sure about this? What if they're not even out there?" it was Levi. He and the other person stopped near the room we were hiding in.

"Well, Levi, if we don't we'll lose connections with them completely," that sounded like Commander Erwin, "And we'll need all the help we can get against the titans."

"What about Jaeger? Don't we have enough ignorant freaks in the Survey Corps?"

"Levi, they aren't joining the Survey Corps, and even if we do have Eren it might not be enough. Besides, aren't you a bit overdue for a family reunion?" I could practically hear Erwin's smirk.

"Tch, shut up." And then, they both walked away towards the dining hall.

Armin and I stood there in silence. "What was that all about?" I asked, and Armin just shrugged. It was only when He started struggling when I remembered I still had my hand over his mouth and nose. I released him, and he stepped away from me while panting slightly. "You do know that you were nearly suffocating me," he said accusingly. I shrugged, "Well sorry, I didn't know my hand smelled _that_ bad." We both laughed, and then quickly silenced ourselves when we realized that we were still in hearing range of the Corporal. "So, what do you think they were talking about?" I asked as exited the room. Armin scrunched his eyebrows a little and looked at the floor in concentration, only to look back up at me and shrug. I inwardly sighed, I knew he had an answer to my question, but he just won't say.

Armin P.O.V.

Okay, now I'm almost certain something's going on about that Fourth Military branch thing. Hanji having files about it, Captain Levi and Commander Erwin's conversation, and that supposed expedition Eren talked about earlier. Now, I just have to do a little detective work to confirm my suspicions. Or I could just wait around and see what happens…

* * *

Hi there! Yep, it's me, the author! Sorry if this sucks, it's my first fanfiction along with the fact that I'm new too. Also, gomen [sorry in Japanese] if Mikasa seems a bit OOC, I wanted to make her a bit more talkative to the reader since I'll be viewing her thoughts and stuff, so... yeah.

Welp, until next time! *runs off to go eat chocolate and flip tables*


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (But I wish I did...)

* * *

**The Expedition**

Levi P.O.V. [Oh yeah, Levi's gettin' some love! *shot*]

The day after Erwin talked to me in the hallway, I was called to his office for a meeting. I checked and cleaned my office of any specks of dirt left by the messenger, and left. When I opened the door to the office, I was a little surprised to see the other squad leaders in there as well, including Hanji, Mike, and Erwin himself. The others were whispering among themselves.

"Glad to see you could all make it," Erwin announced, all attention was on him now, "I wanted to tell you all that we are going on an expedition soon, as most of you already know." Some people glanced around.

"But, this won't be like any other expedition. I want you to tell your members to not attack any titans unless necessary," some people nodded, "and, when we are outside of the walls you are to give the members of your squads' one instruction…."

Mikasa P.O.V.

"Look for the Darkened Sun." that's what Captain Levi told us, but I don't understand, what the heck is 'the Darkened Sun'? Is it something found outside the walls, like in Armin's book? It looks like the others don't get this strange instruction either. Yet, here we are, outside the walls, on an expedition looking for something that none of us are familiar with.

"Hey, Mikasa," Jean called from nearby, "Find anything?"

"Nope, nothing that resembles a 'Darkened Sun'" I shot out my grappling hooks to where Jean was and landed a branch just below him with the 3D-gear.

"Yeah, me neither. What is that anyway?" I just shrugged at his question and zoomed off with my gear when I spotted Eren talking with Armin.

Eren P.O.V.

"What?! So there may be a fourth military branch out there? And you didn't tell me about it this entire time?" I asked Armin. He and I split off from the rest of our squad when Captain Levi told us to separate and search for the supposed 'Darkened Sun'. Armin nodded at my statement. He had just told about his suspicions and discoveries about another military branch beside the Military Police, the Garrison, and the Survey Corps.

"And if I'm correct, this expedition-" Just then, Mikasa came and landed next to me.

I turned to her, "Any luck?" she shook her head. I was about to say something when I felt the tree we were standing on shaking violently. Some birds flew out of some other trees and I heard what sounded like footsteps, giant footsteps.

"TITANS ARE APPROACHING!" Sasha called from somewhere, and instantly, Mikasa and I were zooming towards the alarm. I have no idea where Armin went; I assume he's behind us, or he went to go tell Levi. Sighting a titan, I told Mikasa to slice the neck while I distracted it from below. Once we killed that one, we were able to bring down two more. After Mikasa and I helped get rid of the titans, we landed on a nearby tree.

"Hey, Eren," I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" she pointed at something in the distance.

*SMALL TIME SKIP-Brought to you by Levi cleaning your screen*

Eren P.O.V.

"Captain Levi," I called to the shorter man, "We found something!"

"Well, bring it over already," I heard him say. Both Mikasa and I jumped down from the trees using our 3DMG and landed near Levi and our friends. I took the item from Mikasa and held it up. It was a cloak, a dark green one, like the ones we use in the Survey Corps. But, instead of the wings of freedom as its emblem, it had a black crescent moon that made up a third of a golden sun with curving rays on the side. All of us stared at the odd symbol while Levi shot a yellow flare, alerting the others we found something. Suddenly, there was a whirring sound, and it took me a minute to realize that the cause of that noise was someone using their 3DMG gear, and they were getting closer.

"Was there a problem?" Sasha wondered.

"No, there couldn't have been," Armin stated, "there were no flares other than ours."

"Oh, there's a problem alright, but not the kind you would expect," Levi narrowed his eyes, "You brats better be quiet or-"

"Levi! Did you find something?" someone called, but it was just Hanji and Commander Erwin, along with their squads.

Levi scoffed, "Of course we did, that's what the flare was for, idiot."

Hanji just smiled, but when she saw the cloak we had, she smiled even bigger and her eyes lit up. Erwin spoke up,"Good, but we better keep searching. Although, I regret having you send a flare because now they know we're here-"

"Well, if it isn't the Survey Corps," a voice announced in the distance, "Long time no see." I turned around and saw a figure in the shadows leaning on the base of a nearby tree. It stood up, and walked towards us, into the sunlight. When I could see their face, my eyes widened a little in shock. It was a woman; she wore a typical military uniform with a dark green shirt underneath, along with a black and gold bolo tie and 3D-gear. She had slightly narrowed silver eyes and her mouth was put into a small smirk. Her uniform jacket had the same symbol as the cloak we found did, but what caught my attention most was her hair. It was jet black and slightly wavy near the ends, she had it in a high ponytail so it reached her shoulders at most, but the way her bangs were styled made her look just like a certain someone…

_Whoa, she's like a female version of Captain Levi! _I thought.

When she turned her head and looked directly at me, I flinched. I don't know why, she just didn't seem… human to me

"I believe that is my cloak you're holding." She gestured with her hand, her smirk never leaving her face. I looked down at the cloak in my hands; I had completely forgotten it was there! Quickly, I began walking towards her, but she stopped me. "You can just throw it to me," she held out her hand in front of her, ready to catch it. I did as I was told and tossed the green article at her, which she caught with ease and proceeded to put it on. Erwin coughed a tiny bit to catch her attention, all eyes turned to her as we anticipated her next move.

"Hey Erwin, how have you been?" she greeted, not even caring that everyone was staring at her.

"I have been faring well, Commander." The very moment Erwin mention 'Commander', everyone, except Hanji, Levi, and Erwin, saluted.

The woman chuckled, "At ease men, I'm not _your_ commander, after all." She walked towards Erwin and everyone cleared the way for her. Soon, she was a few feet from Erwin. "So, what brings you to this part of the forest?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We would like to recruit you back," Erwin stated.

The woman laughed bitterly, "Recruit me back? As in, back inside the walls?" Erwin nodded, and she began to circle around him, "Really? Because, as I'm sure you recall, my entire legion has been dubbed: 'Too dangerous for humanity' by the king, correct?" she air quoted and some people's eyes widened in shock at these words.

Erwin shook his head, "Times have passed, Commander," he then glanced at the crowd forming around them, "We should continue this elsewhere."

The woman stopped walking, "You're right, we can finish this at headquarters. Your troops look like they'll need a place to stay anyway. There are more than just titans around here," she said in a business-like tone. I looked up, and saw the sun was beginning to set. Then, Connie slowly raised his hand, when the woman nodded he stated nervously, "But ma'am, the Survey Corps HQ is far from here."

The woman smiled, "Not your HQ, cadet, mine. We're going to the headquarters of the Minoru Legion."

* * *

Hello! It's the Author again! First off: sorry if I was a bit too descriptive on the mysterious woman's appearance... I tend to be a bit detail oriented.

So, yeah! First chapter up and I'm hoping to be able to post the next one soon! Take us away Armin!

Armin: "A-alright. Uh, see you then reader!" *Smiles and waves*

Just smile and wave, boys, just smile and wave. Sorry I had to XD hooray to those who get the reference!


End file.
